Shaken
by lori mebane
Summary: Anther one of my brother drammas. Edward does something stupid and Bella is torn apart only to be put together by Jasper. if you think Edward can do no wrong then DON'T READ! M mostly for language. maybe lemons I don't know yet. I'll think.
1. Chapter 1 Bella's wrath

**A/n**

**So I got tired of all the Bella And Edward fanfic so here is a Bella and jasper fanfic. Ok so Bella many power are. The weather changes with her mood, telekinesis(which makes her the most dangerous vampire know because she can twist bones with out even touching you, even vampire bones), she has the power to show people the emotion she has by just touching then****, and she controls electricity. Her eyes aren't gold or black or red because they change with what ever mood she is in. other than that she is you regular vamp. she has been married to Edward for 10 years now. and things are about to get a little ... shaken! he he.**

**okay so before we start lets get one thing straight. If you think Edward is a perfect little angle then DON'T READ THIS! okay and another thing I don't own twilight wonderful Stephanie Meyer does...sigh: (**

**(I made so new modifications to the errors, and I know I'm going crazy with powers but bear with me hear okay)**

* * *

**chapter 1 Bella wrath**

**Jasper's pov**

I walked down the stairs to be greeted by Edward and Bella making out on the couch. Not to mention the lust emitted of them.

" hey, do you mind" I yelled.

" Sorry jazz what's wrong" Edward said. He knew what was wrong. How about he was sleeping with Rose and Bella. Damn ass hole. Talk about one two timing son of a-

" Um jasper Do you mind keeping you thoughs to a minumum" He growled. I don't know it depends . would you mind if I shoved this remote up you ass!

" Yes I would" He said. mind reading freak. cheating mind reading freak. He stared making out with Bella. Ugg i could handle this any more .

" I'm going for a drive" I said. cheater. I'm sure Edward heard me but his lips where to busy. I ran to my car and just drove. Nowhere in particular. I just had to drive before I though something about Bella I shouldn't have. I drove down the road and let my mind go free.

Truth to my fears is I'm in love with Bella. Yes my sister -in-law Bella. I was in love with her since the first day in the cafeteria at school. Of course she was to fascinated with Edward. Ugg Edward. He had been sleeping with rose since two week ago or at least that's when I caught them. I have no Idea how no one hasn't known. Edward told me I couldn't tell Bella . Mostly Because I would tear her to pieces. But I'm giving up I'm going to tell her . Then I have to break up with Alice . But I don't want to hurt her. I love Alice, but... I'm not in love with her anymore.

Surley she would understand that... right?. Probably not. But I can't stay in this false relationship with her. So I'm going to have to do what's best. Break It off with Alice and then tell Bella. The phone interrupted my thoughts.

"Hello" I answered.

" Um hey jasper, where are you?" She sounded sad.

" What's wrong?"

" Um... nothing, but you need to get home...now. We have to talk,okay" she said.

" Okay, I'm turning around, bye Al" I hung up the phone. Wow I wonder what's wrong with her. I turned the car around and drove back home. I had to get my head straight before I got to the house, you know because of the mind reading freak.

I walked into the house.

" jasper I'm up here" Alice called . I walked up stairs and found alice sitting on the bed . Everyone else was down stairs. I went to go sit beside her.

" Ok, what did you need to talk about" I asked.

" Um... jasper I know your in love with Bella, I had a vision of you telling her that you loved her , and you broke up with me." She said. Oh crap.

"I'm sorry Alice I -"

" Wait just let me finish. I understand, We have grown apart the past few year . So you don't have to feel bad or anything because I feel we are better off more like brother and sister. I only worried about you." She said. Why would she be worried about me.

" Um... why?" I asked.

" well, Because Bella and Edward are in love with each other and I don't want to see you get hurt" She said. Wow didn't think she cared that much.

" Yeah well one of them are in love" I said . Oopse! I wasn't suppose to say that.

" What do you mean one of them" She asked. Well she might as well know,

" Al, you can't, tell anyone else ok?" I said.

" Yeah yeah , just tell me already"

" Ok Edward is sleeping with Rose" I said . So only she could hear it.

" EDWARD IS WHAT!"She yelled . oh crap she wasn't suppose to say it that loud. Damn vampire hearing.

**Bella's Pov**

"EDWARD IS WHAT!" I heard Alice yell.

" What's she talking about Edward" I asked . He could probably hear their thoughts from down stairs. His face looked murderous.

" Woah Edward what's wrong" . The expression on his face brings the phrase to mind ' If looks could kill'.

" Nothing, I'll be back stay here" He ordered.

" Yes sir" I answered. He ran vampire speed up the stairs looking like he was ready to kill. I feel sorry for the person who pissed him off. I sat there and waited for my love to return when I heard a lot of noise from upstairs. sounded like the boys where in a fight. But over what. I'm sure Edward would win anyways. I decided to go peek up stair to see what was going on. I stood beside the door so no one could see me and listed to what was going on.

**jasper's pov**

Edward had me pinned against the floor for telling alice. He was trying to punch me in the face .

" I. Told.You.Not.To.Tell.Anyone. dammit Jasper I ask you to do one thing and you can't even do that." he said.

" Well I'm sorry But you can't have everything you wanted . Like Bella and rose." I sneered back.

" Ya know jasper you should just let me beat the shit out of him" Emmett said. He was mad as hell at Edward.He had heard what I said to Alice." Edward did you think that we would never find out that you were sleep with Rosalie, Oh and don't even get me started with you Rosalie. All the sudden everything in the room was flying around us hitting against the wall...Bella. The light bulbs exploded and It was very dark outside, raining like crazy. Edward jumped off me and all eyes turned to Bella who was in the door way on he hands and knees. Her hair was covering her face. She was shaking.

She lifted her head and her eys were pitchblack with red slits. I have never seen them like this. She stood up and walked over toward Edward who was sitting on the floor. He looked terrified. Bella has scared the shit out of him.

" how could you do this to me Edward"

" Bella, I can explain" Yeah right unlikely story.

" EXPLAIN, Now why the hell would I want an explanation." she boomed. Edward went flying against the wall. And she held him there with her powers. The anger and pain Emitting off of her was unbearable.

" Edward, do you want to feel my pain, Do you want to feel what you've put me through." she said. She grabbed his hands and Edward fell to the floor. And curled over into the position I am in now. " Now do you understand Edward." she said. She let go of his hands and held her wedding ring in mid air. It was thundering and lightning outside now.

" you know this used to be my most prized possessions, and now it a piece of crap along with you. maybe I should just throw it in the trash ." She turned to rose. " close enough" the ring went flying into roses face.The rose and the ring went flying into Edward." You two belong with each other." She ran out of the room and the house.

* * *

**So there you have it peoples . he he scary what a mad bella is huh. any way so tell me what you think. I know there's a lot of mistakes but it still read able so teel is it good. anyway I'll try and update asap. oh and check out my other story Love Will keep us together. It's awesome. ok now press that little purple button. Come on you know you wanna.**


	2. Chapter 2 Explination

**Alright you guy I've decided to continue be cause I hated when author do that to me so It will go on but your going to have to give me some time because I still have to write the next chapter and I want it to be perfect so I'm going to try and spend all my time on this because I think it has potential. thanks for your time . love you.**

**Oh and to pass the time until I post read my other story LOVE WILL KEEP US TOGETHER **

**there is also another great one that I just started but it on fiction press it's called voices be gone and my user name is sosickofposer and I need you Thoughts about it . But I PROMISE the next thin I update will be the next chapter of this just stay with me**

**thank you go much for all you help and stayi****ng with me you make me feel important**


	3. Chapter 3 Confused feelings

**Ok so here I am continuing this story many of you probably don't care about it because you think it sucks but I like where it is going so who gives a care about you. **

**thanks to all the fans that still love me and hopefully I can redeem my self. OK I'm done blabbing. read**

* * *

_...previously..._

_" Edward, do you want to feel my pain, do you want to feel what you've put me through." she said. She grabbed his hands and Edward fell to the floor. And curled over into the position I am in now. " Now do you understand Edward." she said. She let go of his hands and held her wedding ring in mid air. It was thundering and lightning outside now._

_" you know this used to be my most prized possessions, and now it a piece of crap along with you. maybe I should just throw it in the trash ." She turned to rose. " close enough" the ring went flying into roses nose and the ring went flying into Edward." You two belong with each other." She ran out of the room and the house._

**bella pov**

I accidentally slammed the door so hard It came with me and I ran.

Why? what did I do to him . Was I not enough for him. I should have known that sex crazed back stabbing bitch would do this to me. And Edward! How could he not love me anymore. where all those years lies. All those kisses. It was nothing to him? But it was everything to me. He was everything to me. I loved him. _I still love him._

My legs froze when that one sentence went through my mind and I found out I had ran to our meadow, and I fell to the ground. I cried. The lightning, and the dark clouds went away. The rain just poured down in sync with my dry sobs. I don't know how long I sat there curled in a ball to keep my self together. I sensed something coming up on me. At vampire speed. I jumped to my feet and and froze the object that I couldn't see.

**Jasper pov**

After recuperating from the pain that emitted off of my poor bells, I got up and chased after her. She was a lot faster then I so I ran as fast as I could. I had to run for a while until I felt her pain again . Then I came closer and started to hear her sobs. Then out of nowhere my whole body stopped. What the hell .

"Either you can tell me who you are now or I can find out after I kill you," she said. She turned angry again.

"Bella it's me, Jasper," I said said, a little scared at what she would do next. She remained silent but I was given access to move again. I finally found her in that damned meadow they own. she still doesn' know that was the first place I had caught rose and Edward... I really need that image out of my mind. But why would she want to come here. I thought she hated him. I sat beside her but she made know contact with me.

"So you came here?"I asked.

"Is it a problem," she answered in a curt tone. she was blocking her feelings from me even though I could tell she was sad cause it was raining. Another one of those things that only Bella could do.

"I'm sorry Bella do you want to talk," I said hoping she would open up to me as I want to her.

"Why did you follow me."

"Because I knew you where hurting and that you probably wouldn't want to be alone."

"well you where wrong, I'm perfectly fine alone."

" Bella, you don't have to lie to me . I know how you feel?"

"how could you possibly know how I feel. Did Alice cheat on you with Emmett . No, I don't think so. So don't even try to pretend that you know how I feel"

" Your right . But I am an empath so yes I can empathize ," I said not meaning for there to be an attitude to what I said. "look I'm sorry Bella. I wasn't thinking," I said as I grabbed her hand which lead me back into knowing how she was feeling. Confused. She didn't let go of my hand. but I looked at her eyes. they changed into so many different colors at that time along with her changing feelings. Sad, then love, then envy, then shame, then anger then... stupid. She quickly removed her hand when she recovered from her wave of emotions.

"Stop," she said.

"What are you talking about?" I said confused.

" Don't look at me like that," she said in a weird voice that sounded almost surprised.

"Well.. I'm .. sorry I guess?" I didn't know how to respond to that. I was about as confused as she looked.

"I'm sorry I blew up in your face I just... don't know what to think now, Where to go, how to feel."

"What do you mean where to go? "

"Jasper I can't stay here. It hurts too much."

"Bella you can't leave me , I mean .. you know and everyone else . They love you," I said trying to leave the I LOVE YOU part.

"But he doesn't," It started raining again.

"Why do you care! All he has done is lie and hurt you. That son of a bitch doesn't deserve you."

"Why do you care so much, all you've done is try to ignore me for to past ten years." I hate it when she's difficult. But it only makes her look hotter. Wait... Jasper get you head straight.

"I do care. You don't know how much."

"What?"

"Bella I love you!" I blurted out. Oh crap. she stood there and started at me wide eyed. she turned and walked in the other direction. ran up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Jasper I-"

"Bella since the first time I saw you I knew ,"

"But you and and Alice."

"We are not together anymore I told her I was in love with you."

"So now Alice hates me?!"

"No she was ok with it," I said trying to comfort her. She turned toward me. I took and advantage of the chance and kissed her. I had fantasized about this since forever. Well... I had fantasized something a lot more than this but this was great. She started to push away until her hand locked into my hair. I pushed her up against the tree. In a matter of second she pushed me away and ran.

"Dammit! Bella wait."I started to run after her . Then I stopped. If she didn't want me then she didn't want me. But that still didn't explain the the pain in my heart. I needed her but she didn't need me.

**Alices POV**

_vision_

_...Jasper's lips crashed into Bella's. He pushed her against the tree behind them. Bella pushed jasper way and ran._

_"Dammit! Bella Wait." Jasper ran but stopped shortly after...._

_End of vision._

"That son of a bitch!" Edward yelled. "How dare he kiss my Bella. In our meadow!"

"Your Bella!" I yelled."How dare you claim her as yours. Jasper has WAY more than a right to be with her than you!"

"What the hell is your problem. Your Ok with the fact that your husband is making out with another woman!" That hurt . I still loved jasper regaurdless to what I told him. But things change . Time goes on and people change.

"Even thought it's none of your damn business jasper and I are not together."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you , but since when."

"Like I said it's none of your damn business." I said curtly.

"I'm going to find jasper."Edward said.

_vision_

_Edward ran up and knocked jasper on the floor and started punching him. He punched him square in his face only twice until jasper flipped them over And started punching him. Edward pushed him off and jasper went flying Into a tree. Jasper came back fast and and threw him half way across the meadow._

_end of vision_

"You won't win," I said.

"Whatever."

* * *

**So sorry it took sooooooo long. It just took me a while to get things going . I also had three consecutive concerts and homework . lots and lots of homework. I really hope you liked it . Please review. I don't care if you flame cause I find It amusing to read then. Now click the little purple button at the bottom.**

**If you haven't yet read love will keep us together by me.**


	4. AN But it's important so please read

**sorry I didn't update. In a while but This story will be continued i just sometime to think I've been going through something and I can only write when I'm in the mood. Sorry to keep you waiting don't give up on me. I also appreciate all the reviews and love from you guys. I am starting a new story though and at the time I am writing three stories and my new book called poetic devices. **

**Merry Christmas to everyone and I hope you can have a great Christmas. thank you and Bye**

**p.s. Read my other story If you haven't I think it's going great.**


	5. Chapter 5 just a little demonstration

**Well everyone I'm finally back . And now I am back on top of things...maybe that's not the best thing to say in my situation(you would understand if you read my other story twisted lies are my lullaby). but needless to say everything between the three of us has simmered down I guess... the only thing that matters now is posting as soon as possible. Thanks everybody . now read!**

**Just so you know. the whole rennesme thing never happend. there was no problem with Aro or the vulturi so real just disregaurd Breaking dawn.**

* * *

_. . . previously. . ._

_"I'm going to find jasper."Edward said._

_vision_

_Edward ran up and knocked jasper on the floor and started punching him. He punched him square in his face only twice until jasper flipped them over And started punching him. Edward pushed him off and jasper went flying Into a tree. Jasper came back fast and and threw him half way across the meadow._

_end of vision_

_"You won't win," I said._

_"Whatever."_

I stood there in the clearing feeling the pain again. Only. . . it wasn't hers. Would she come back if I told her I didn't love her anymore? That would be a lie though. I couldn't tell her I didn't love her. I'm not even going to get the chance to say I do or don't any way. Why did I have to open my mouth. Jasper your so stupid!

Out of nowhwere Edward was on top of me. He only got in two good punches until I turned on him. I put my anger into those punches . That son of a bitch deserves it.

He pushed me of and I ended up hitting a tree. That's it. . . I was pissed. I picked him up and threw him half way across the meadow. Then ran home before I ended up ripping him to peices. I walked into the house since the door was laying on the ground. I went straight to Alice.

"Where is she, can you see her?" I asked frantically.

"I don't see anything but a big blur," she sighed.

"What does that mean."

"Well she's either blocking me or...."

"She's with the dogs." Prayerfully the first. I dialed her cell phone. Unfortunately, it cut straight to her answer machine. Her phone must have been turned off.

"Hey it's Bella and I can't get to the phone right now. Obviously, or you wouldn't be listening to this answer machine. But leave a message so I can get back to you."

"Bella, I'm sorry for hurting you. I don't blame you for leaving after all that happened, but please call so we know your okay."I hung up.

"It's just like a bitch to go running home." Edward said. I took a few seconds to breath even though it wasn't needed. I started waking upstairs I didn't really want to deal with him right now. I was a ticking bomb and and few second from the blow.

"Running away again."

"Hey everybody where's my door."Carisle said obviously coming in at the wrong time His entrance went unnoticed though.

"You know what , It's just like the punk ass you are to cheat own your wife and not own up to it."

"Woah woah woah, What's going on. "Carisle said.

"What's wrong? Are you mad because I got Rose and Bella and you can't even keep up with Alice." Alice went running out to the back yard. And there I blew.

"Why you ass whole. . ."I flew on him and punched the hell out of him until Carisle finally pulled me off. Emmett sat there and watch. He probably would have done it if I hadn't got to him first.

"Now Calm down or I'll call Esme!" Carsile yelled. We both silenced. Esme was already going to have our asses for what we did to her door."I want everyone at the table .now! Emmett could you go get alice, Rose and Bella please." Emmett left to go get her.

"She left," I said.

"What!? Why?"

"Why don't you ask the lying cheating bastard." We all assembled at the dining table that was never used.

"Now will someone please explain."

"Edward's been sleeping with Rose for only God knows how long. And Bella just found out today. Things went bad and Bella left." Alice said.

"Let's not forget jasper thinks he's in love with her as if that could ever happen."

"Yeah that too."Alice said. She sounded hurt. I hated that was hurting her. But I can't make myself fall in love with her.

"God Edward I swear if you don't shut your damn mouth I'll remove it,"I said.

"Hey you don't have to talk to him like that,"Rose said

"The day I listen to the whore of the century is the day Hell freezes over."

"I'll be the whore who claw your eyes out," she said

"It won't make a difference you'll still be a whore,"Emmett said.

"Okay ,okay. Stop. Obviously you and Rose screwed up."

"More like screwed over Bella." Alice said

"More like screwed around ." Emmett jumped in.

"Alright. Obviously I can't do anything to help. I think if you handled it yourself it would be better. I will tell you one thing, you need to find Bella because right now she is unstable. She might do something dangerous." Carisle said. He went upstairs. All was silence until he said something. "What happened up here! Never mind I don't want to know."

"Can you guy just tell me why you did it." Emmett said. He was alot of things at this time. Angry, Upset, everything that Bella was , just not at the same magnitude.

"Emmett ,I'm sorry."

" I asked for an explanation not a fake apology."

"Em baby it wasn't my fault he told me to do it."

"Yeah I told you to do it fifteen times." WHAT! FIFTEEN!

"You forced me."

"Yeah. I forced you to scream my name too. huh?"

" fuck you,"

"yeah you weren't so go at that."

"God Edward , shut up."

"Almost, more like, Oh god Edward harder." She was quiet then. Before I knew it Emmett had him by his neck.

**Emmett's pov**

I grabbed that ass whole by his neck.

"Emmett stop please." Rose said. What NO! She was defending him. I couldn't take it. I wanted to finish him . But I couldn't. . . not after what Rose just did. I walked out and sat on the back yard porch.

**Bella's pov**

I ran. Without purpose and with no intended destination. I just ran. I let the thought of jasper invade my mind.

My best friend's husband. Jasper. Why did he say that? Maybe he just said that to get on my good side or something. But now the only thing I know is that I'm not going back. Not with everything I found out today about Rose and..._him. _I took Rosalie for what she was but Edward. My Edward. He's not mine now. I'm done crying and I'm done with Edward.

"Well, well, well. Look who's on the wrong territory, Leech. I remember that voice from any where. Even if I hadn't heard it in the last 5 years. I turned around and saw Jake

"Mutt."'

"Bella? I haven't seen or heard from you in forever since Mr. Perfect kept you from me. Wacha been doing. " Perfect. That was a joke.

"That Ass wouldn't know perfect if it ran him over."

"Woah! Since when! Where's the head over heels Bella I used to know."

"She died, Along with her dumb ass image of Edward."

"What did he do to turn you into this."

"He slept with Rose. And turn me into what. "

"What?! he slept with blond and stupid! wow! And I meant turned you into this bad "I want to kick ass" Bella. I don't remeber you like this. "

"I told you she's dead."

"Right so stinky what do you want to do.

" I don't know do your mutt friends still want me around."

"They would never forget you bells. we were out before and then there was this real bad storm out of no where. "

"Uhh yeah. . . let's go." We ran off and met up with Quil, Embry, Paul and a couple of newbies who stared at me in a very uncomfortable way.

"Hey Bella what's up," Embry said. I would answer it truthfully but I didn't feel like going through it again

"Nothing really."

"So Bella, these two are Joshua and Micheal. They are our newest addition." Jake said introducing us. I stuck out my hand.

" Nice to meet you Joshua."I tried being a little nice.

"She smells horrible,"he replied. And that right there , ticked me off.

"Oh and your wet dog cologne smells great."I said. Then I turned to the other one." Hi Micheal ."

"Uh...?"

"Oh great what's wrong with you." I felt myself getting so irritated over this. I felt like I was going to snapped. I didn't used to bother me when I was around the wolves.

"Your eyes... what are you." Stupid for being with Edward and stupid for ever trusting Rose."They were just pitch black and now there green."

"You'll get used to that."Jake said."She one of those special Leeches."

"So what she can change her eye color, what so special?"Joshua said. Jake laughed as well as Embry and was trying to get slapped.

"You know I like you so instead of plainly telling you, I'm going to show you."

"Bella. . .What are you going to do?"

"Oh don't worry. You guys heal quickly right?"

"Yeah we might heal quickly but we don't have nine lives."

"I'm not doing to kill him just a little demonstration. Okay Joshua you might want to morph into your little puppy stage if that makes you stronger."

"hey Bella he's just a new guy,"Paul said. Joshua had already morphed.

"I'll take it easy. Now I need a little motivation . Hit me with you best shoot and Embry will translate it for me." I waited a few seconds.

"Don't say that! Em I swear if you repeat that." Jacob said.

"No Em tell me I want to hear what he said word for word."

"Um... he said She must be single cause who would want this crazy bitch." And that was it. . . .Snap.

The clouds started rolling and in came the thunder and lightning. He charged towards me and I stopped him in his tracks. I focused on his arm and snapped it. But I stopped myself before I went to far. I brought him up off the ground about thirty feet. Then dropped him. I collapsed to the floor and dry sobbed. I wasn't supposed to cry for him I'm supposed to be done and over him. The pain will never go away. Jake ran to my side.

"I'm so sorry Bella. It's okay."

"No! It's not. . . . I want him. . . back Jake. I want him to love. . . me again." I said through my sobs.

"Bella you don't need him. He can burn in hell for all I care. I love you and that's all that matters right now," he was all I needed to hear. I loved the way he is so brotherly to me. Even if I haven't seen him in years.

"I love you too." We sat on the ground for a little while until I was calm again. The sky resumed to it's natural gloomy state. I stood up everyone was there exept Joshua. I might have scared him away. Micheal stood there terror on his face. I walked up to him.

"I don't think we were properly acqaunted." I stuck out my hand. He shook it furiously.

"Ummm. . . H-h-hi." The boys laughed.

"Hey Bella are you okay."Emby asked. No.

"yeah."

"What happened?"he asked. I sighed and started from the beginning all the way down to Jasper.

"Wow," was all he could say. "Isn't Alice Jasper's mate."

"That's another story. Speaking of. . . I think I'm going to call her." I pulled out my phone and turned it on. I had 15 texts from Jasper and 12 from Edward I wasn't going to read any of them. What would I have to tell Alice. . .Hey I'm sorry your husband fell in love with me? I don't think so. I put the phone back in my pocket. Then I felt something in it. I pulled it out there was a credit card . _His _credit card. Now I'm going to have fun.

"Hey Jacob I'm going to catch up with you later. I have a few things I want to do."

"What are you thinking you have that evil smile."

"Oh I just need to get something little." Yeah right. More like max it out.

"On Edward's card."

"Exactly."

We said our goodbyes and I headed towards the mall. I was never one for shopping. Especially with Alice. But desperate time cause for desperate measure. The only thing I needed to know was wear to start. There were so many options. How about starting off with something black. . .


	6. Chapter 6 Who I am

**Well hello everyone I loved all the fantasmic(yes I meant to type fantasmic) reviews. and to answer one of the questions I don't have a beta because I don't know how to do it or use it. So if someone could please explain that would be great .**

**anyway I hope you guys like this chapter. now enough of my blabbering and on with it.**

* * *

_. . .Previously. . ._

_"Hey Jacob, I'm going to. . . catch up with you later. I have a few things I want to do."_

_"What are you thinking, you have that evil smile."_

_"Oh I just need to get something little." Yeah right. More like max it out._

_"On Edward's card."_

_"Exactly."_

_We said our goodbyes and I headed towards the mall. I was never one for shopping. Especially with Alice. But desperate times cause for desperate measures. The only thing I needed to know was wear to start. There were so many options. How about starting off with something black. . ._

xXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXXXXxxxxXxXxXxXxXx

I went through Hot topic , Spencer's, Victoria's secret, Forever 21, and ten other stores I couldn't name of the top of my head. But It still wasn't declined. What was this, unlimited? probably.

I would have thought I'd have maxed it out a Hot topic when I practically bought the whole store. I never knew how appealing the color black is to me. There was only one thing left to do The make over.

I got to the salon and told them I needed something daring and that money was NO object. Though I was a little bit scared, I was just happy to get out of there alive five hours later. The time I spent in that chair was ridiculous. But they did a awsome job. Smokey eyes with a dark colored lip gloss. My hair was a little shorter. but layered this time. They had a hard time getting the scissors to cut it though. But I had a harder time explaining it sooner or later they found a way to cut it. It was a darker brown a little closer to black but still brown.

Would it be bad to buy a car without his knowledge... nope. But I only got something little. Just a Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport 2009, black of course. **(Look It up it's gorgeous) **The car sales man was a little suspicious as to why I was carrying so many bags and came without a car. I told him I would pay him extra if he would stop asking question. It turns out he wasn't even supposed to be selling it yet but I guess I charmed him. Unsurprisingly, it worked. I wasted time driving around town just to see if there was anymore damages I could possibly do. I decide to get an iphone and change my number. It was getting late, so I headed back down to Jake's. He had finally decided to get his own place apart from his Dad. I saw all the lights on and heard music. Must a have been a little dog party.

I let myself in seeing that he probably wouldn't mind. I walked in the living room and everybody stopped.

"DAAAAAAMMMMN!"They all said simultaneously.

"What a nice way to greet a friend."

"What . . .she. . .Huh?"Joshua said. I wasn't sure if he was still tramatized from the _demonstration_ or was it the new look.

"Well hello Joshua it's nice to see you again." I said flashing him a wicked smile.

"I'm not scared of you." Embry slapped him in the back of his head.

"Oh really,"I said. Had he not learned his lesson? Or is he as much of a dumb dog as I thought. "Well I'll spare you your life today." He rolled his eys and walked away. The party went on. Some mutt put there had around my waist.

"Hey Beautiful. You maybe vamp and I may be a wolf but I'm sure we can work this out." HA! As if I would give him the time of day.

"if you value your ability to have puppies, I suggest you get you arm off of me." For some reason I think he had a death wish cause he didn't move. I telepathically twisted his arm.

"OW! Shit!,"he yelled,"nevermind. . .freak." Oh I'm gonna make him pay for that. I twisted him in the most painful place possible. "Ah shit ! Hey I need those." Jacob walked up beside me.

"You should keep you dogs on a tighter leash."

"What did you do to Maury?"

"I warned him first."

"You have anger issues."That isn't even half of it."So did you Max it."

"Unfortunately, no. I could barley fit all the stuff I had in the car and I still couldn't-"

"Wait car. . . I don't remember you bringing a car."

"Oh. .yeah that's another thing. I bought a car."

"What?! what kind"

"A just a car,"I said nonchalantly.

" damn. . .on his card"

"yeah, you want to go see it."

"hell yeah!" We went outside and he jumped up and down like a thirteen year old girl just got a call from her crush. I looked ridiculous.

"Hey Jake calm down it's just a car."

"Are you out of your damn mind! It's a fuckin sports car. These things just came out this year. DAMN! And his card isn't maxed out. That's impossible."

"Well it isn't."

"He's gonna kill you ya know."

"Not if I get to him first." Jake laughed as if what I was saying was a joke. I really didn't see the humor. I would certainly be easy enough.

"Another thing wats up with all the black. Don't get me wrong you look hot but I've never seen you in this much black."

"It's the new Bella. I like her better she's stronger than the other one." We both got into the car to sit.

"Ok the split personality thing,"he chuckled. Ugh, I wouldn't call it that. It makes me sound crazy. I'm not crazy yet . . . I hope.

"Shut up Jake you know what I mean." I laughed as I playfully punched him in his shoulder.

"Ouch! Hey that actually hurt, rock."

"Gain some muscle, pup." We both laughed . We sat in silence for a while.

"Bella when are you going to say anything to him him."

"I'm not going back."I said through gritted teeth. The thought of having to look at his face ever again, makes want to kill. I heard the thunder.

"Woah hey calm down. I'm just saying you can't run away forever bells. You know that."

"The only thing I know,, is that that back stabbing son of a bitch can rot in hell before I take his crap again." His cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey is Bella there," I hear Edward say. Ugh .

"and if she is."

"Look dog I don't have time for your damn games. Is she there or not."

"I'm not the one who fucked up so don't get mad at me."

"Can I just speak to her, please. Jake looked at me. Then Lightning cracked. It was pissing me off just listening to his plea.

"No, I don't think that's such a great idea ."

"Tell her I love her and that I know I screwed up." Again with the lies.

"man you more than screwed up. . . I tell you what, we will come down there and speak."

"WHAT!?"I screamed.

"Got to go Leech bye," He hung up the phone quickly. I was furious. Outside the car the tree's whipped and and the storm started up again.

"I'm going to give you three seconds to explain why you said that before I rip you to bits."

"Okay,okay, Okay okay. Since your tough Bella now you can go there and stick it to him you know tell him how you really feel and then you can leave again. Let him know that you don't take shit and your not going to put up with him. Just let what happens happen. Now can you please calm down before you start a tornado." I eased in my seat from the thought of me being able to maybe piss Edward off. I still wasn't happy with the fact that I had to look at him. But how bad can it be. Right?

"Fine thirty minutes maximum and then were out, got it?"

"Whatever you say. Can I drive?" Yeah right!

"Hmmm, lets ask the totaled car in the junk yard. No, he said he doesn't think I should let you."

"Ha, ha, ha very funny just drive." We pulled out of the drive way towards the devils lair.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXXXXxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxxXXXxxxxXXXxxxxXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXXXxxxx

We pulled into the drive way of the house just as I was pulling myself together. I did not want to ruin everything by breaking down in front of Edward as I did before. After all ,I'm here for revenge. Maybe even crushing his poor little dead heart.

"Hey Bells are you getting out any time soon or do you need more time." Time, as if there was enough of it in the world.

"Yeah lets do this."

"You want me to stay in the car."

"NO! I mean please come with me." As much as I wanted to be all tough, I don't think I could have gone in there by myself.

"Alright,"he chuckled. We walked to the front door and I rung the door bell. Thank God Carisle open it.

"You didn't have to knock Bella, this is your home." Not anymore.

"Thanks."

"You look great.'

"Thanks,"I said again. I grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him inside with me.

"Hello Jake, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah,what's up doc." Esme came to me.

"Hello Bella I'm glad to see your okay." I may have looked ok but I was far from it. They directed us to the living room where everyone was seated. I swear I saw everyones jaw hit the floor. That was getting annoying.

"Damn, what happened to you,"Emmett said. I didn't dignify it with a response.

**Jasper's pov**

Ever since Edward called Bella we were all ency about her getting here. Nothing can suprise a vampire but hearing the door bell ring made the whole room jump. Edward got up to answer but Carisle said it would be better if he did it. We all assembled in the living room.

"Ugh she bought that smelly dog with her,"Rose said.

"Shut up," Emmett said. All day they had been at it with thier fighting. We heard Bella at the door and the room went silent. I was as nervous as all hell. She walked in to the living room and Edward looked like he had been struck by lightning. She was hot. She didn't have that Hot girl next door look anymore. The had the 'I'm the bad girl who'll rip your balls of and feed them to you if you get in my way' look. Her hair had changed her face changed. This was a whole new Bella. Had she change in just a day.

"Damn what happened to you,"Emmett said. She rolled her eyes and didn't answer.

"Yeah what the hell happened to you!"Edward said practically drooling. What a dog.

"I didn't come here for your dumdass comments came to get some things straight on what happened. But if we're not going to do that then I'll just leave." She turned around and went outside. Edward ran after her as well as Jacob. Seconds passed and I could hear the storm.

**Bella's pov**

I felt familiar hands grab my wrist.

"Bella I'm sorry so so so sorry. And I know It doesn't matter how many times I say it but I mean it with everything I have in me Bella please."I focused on calming down so the storm didn't get to out of hand. I couldn't do that with him touching me.

"Jake get him off of me before I do something Stupid." Jake took action and held him back from me."I can't do this Jake we have to leave."

"You can do this bella I know you can. I thought you said you weren't taking anymore crap." He was exactly right. . . I wasn't .

"I'll have someone come out and then let him in." I said . I didn't want Edward coming in right behind me. I didn't want him close to me. I walked in and was immediately hit by waves of calmness. Jasper. I sat beside him and thanked him for that.

"Anytime," he said. He looked so nervous. Probably from the incident that happened in the meadow. Great another thing to worry about.

"I'm glad your back,"Alice said. I had forgotten about her. She must be hurting I scooted away from Jasper on the couch. I was finally calm enough and I told Emmett to go out and get Edward. All three of them walked in and sat down,

"Jake is that your Bugatti Veyron out there it's hot. Alice hasn't even gotten her's in yet."

"Yeah right like I could afford that. It belongs to little miss bad ass over there."

"Oh that reminds me here you go Edward." I took the credit card out of my pocket and tossed it to him."shouldn't be much use for that now."

"What do you mean,"he asked suspiciously.

"Well I may not have maxed it out with my shopping spree at the mall but that car cost a pretty little penny." I said. His facial expression was priceless. This is going to be fun.

We ended up talking for three hours . I had decided to stay. I wanted to do serious damage to Edward. And I have the perfect plan. Jake had gone home and I was sitting on the couch messing around with my new phone. Edward was staring at me and making me very uncomfortable.

"Keep staring at me Edward and I'll be able to show you your eyes," I threatened. He smirked.

"I don't think you will, I see right through you. I know you can't kill me Bella _Cullen,_" he sneered. Cullen. . .cullen cullen cullen cullen. I felt the sob rising in my throught but I held it back. It was time for tough bella. I got up and sat on his lap and got up to his face I traced his lips with my finger. I felt something hard under me.

"Your right Edward, I could never kill you." I rubbed the inside of leg and then the large lump in his pants. He moaned under my touch. He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me closer. I leaned into kiss him. Our lips about a half of a centemeter away."But I can sure do a hell of alot of damage,"I whispered. I slipped through his arms and walked towards the door. His eyes were wide open along with his mouth. I was satisfied."And just for the record, my name is Bella Swan."

* * *

**So how did you like it . I know I'm start to like little miss bad ass. Anyway I try and update soon just stay with me. Love you lots bye. Hey quite wining to me about the mistakes and tell me how to get a beta.**


	7. Chapter 7 Full moon lol

**Hey everyone. I know you probably think I dropped off the face of the earth but just to let you know. . . I didn't! YAY!.. . just still trying to get through some stuff. My life is entirley to hectic. Anyway, Thank you all for sticking to me and not giving up . now on with the story!**

* * *

_. . .previously. . ._

_"Keep staring at me Edward and I'll be able to show you your eyes," I threatened. He smirked._

_"I don't think you will, I see right through you. I know you can't kill me Bella Cullen," he sneered. Cullen. . .cullen cullen cullen cullen. I felt the sob rising in my throught but I held it back. It was time for tough bella. I got up and sat on his lap and got up to his face I traced his lips with my finger. I felt something hard under me._

_"Your right Edward, I could never kill you." I rubbed the inside of leg and then the large lump in his pants. He moaned under my touch. He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me closer. I leaned into kiss him. Our lips about a half of a centemeter away."But I can sure do a hell of alot of damage,"I whispered. I slipped through his arms and walked towards the door. His eyes were wide open along with his mouth. I was satisfied."And just for the record, my name is Bella Swan."_

_*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*_

I walked away smilin,. pleased that I actually just did that. And suprisingly. . .I liked it. I would really have to do this more often. Much more often.

I stepped onto the back patio where everything was covered in nights darkness. It welcomed me.

**Jasper's POV**

"Alice can we uh . . .talk?" I asked as I knocked our bedroom door.

"Why?" she said curtly. Great now I knew she was angry.

"Because I want to talk to you. Please, Mary?" asked. I heard her small sigh from the other side.

"Fine, come in." I took a deep breath and opened the door. Usually door's can't block feelings, but it felt like once I opened the door I felt her hurt waver to sadness and then back again. I took a seat beside her. She slowly scooted away.

"Alice I'm-"

"Don't say it. There's nothing for you to say sorry for."

"Alice, I know your hurting. I never intended to hurt you. You know that. . .right?"

"Of course Jasper , I know that. And it's not your fault I'm upset anyway." She said. She Put on the fakest smile I've ever seen.

"Then what is it Ali?"

"I expect too much from people, If anyones to blame for my being upset it's me._ I_ want things to go my way and I know they won't._ I_ want nothing to change, but change is destined reguardless._ I_ expect things to last forever, but forever's impossible. Forever doesn't exsist. So I guess _I_ shouldn't expect anything anymore. No more wanting and no more expectations." She concluded.

"Alice, I'm-"

"Jasper , would you please stop that. I'm not asking for your agology, because it's not needed. Look, I'm fine just give me some space for a little while, and I pomise I be the annoying little hyper active pixie you've known me to be," she laughed a little at the end of the sentence. Though it sounded hollow and empty.

"Your not annoying to me Alice."

"Right Jasper. Mind if I have some time alone. . .please." she asked. A simple question just. . .the way she said. I couldnt put my finger on it, it was almost like she was hiding somthing.

"Okay,"I said trying to figure out what it was she wasn't letting me know. I got up and walked out of the door. Something was up with her. All she did was ask for time to herself, but somthing was wrong.

I tried not thinking about it as I walked down stairs where everyone was tending to there own issues. Rosalie and Emmett where fighting in the dining room. . .again. Esme was furiously cleaning the already spotless kitchen. Edward was sitting on the couch in the living room with cofusion and anger as a permanent aura. Then there was one who did not play is the picture the most important role in the play. Where the hell is Bella? Oh well, maybe she walked of somewhere, she obviously needed time to herself as well. If anyone deserved it it would be her. But I have to get out of this mad house, I couldnt walk in a room without getting blown away by someones anger or hurt. I would metally combust if I didnt get out of this house.

I stepped out to the back, I closed the door quiety so no woud woud notice that I was leaving. I doubt they would know If slammed the door shut and screamed "bye bye!". I turned around and saw Bella there laying in the grass under the moon. they way she sparkled and how peacefu she ooked was absolutey stunning. I didn't want to ruin the peace for her so I quietly turned around and as I opened the door it closed.

"Don't go. . .please." _She_ was asking _me _to stay!

"o-okay." I walked over to the grass and stood at her feet."

"Lay with me." she asked. I took a second to go through all the meanings of the saying.. . .i tried best to push away the meaning I wanted most. I kept a distance and lay about two feet away from her.

"Oh come on, I dont bite." she snickered. I stared at her questionably,"Most of the time." she concluded. We both laughed at that. I scooted a littlle closer beside her to where I was a foot away. she scoffed and scotted closer to me."see harmless." she snickered. Somthing was different about her. She was lighter, maybe happier. I stared up at the brightness of the full moon.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, and that i havent posted in a while but if u leave me some reviews i'll make ur day and update quick, love to u all and thanks for sticking with me. **


	8. Chapter 8 to let love

**Hey everyone...well ive been gone but im back again....lol(its from a song) still ecstatic about the reviews from this story. and am completely happy you like bad ass bella. You know she remind me of me lol. so enought of all this authors note crap and on with the story. lol. **

* * *

**To just let love**

_. . .previously. . . _

"_Oh come on, I dont bite." she snickered. I stared at her questionably,"Most of the time." she concluded. We both laughed at that. I scooted a littlle closer beside her to where I was a foot away. she scoffed and scotted closer to me."see harmless." she snickered. Somthing was different about her. She was lighter, maybe happier. I stared up at the brightness of the full moon._

We sat there in the silence for a while giving us time to think about everything . Though bella was still blocking me from what she was feeling, I could she still tell she was processing something.

_plop_

I felt the first rain drop splash against my face. I looked over at the beautiful Bella, laying there with a sullen face. That quickly changed to frustration. The rain started to pick up.

"Damn it!" She swore."I hate that." Then it started to thunder as she got angrier. I could tell she hated this power , made her so vulnerable."Jeese." I calmed her down before things got out of hand. The moon was already hidden behind dark clouds. She sat up and brushed the rain drops of ."thanks , and sorry." she said. What? Why was she saying sorry?

"no problem, and don't apologize Bella, I know where your coming from."

"I mean for getting you wet." she explained.

"oh, nothing but a small april shower to wake you up. I needed that actually." I laughed. I shook my hair as if I were a dog. But she stopped the water droplets and sent them back to my face. This woman is amazing." oh come that was unfair."

"I never said I played by the rules," she laughed. I laughed too.

"Your such a cheater, Bella." I laughed, she didn't laugh with me. Aw shit.

"well, then I'm not the only one." Whoops! Gah! Stupid choice of word. How could I be so senseless.

"I'm so sorry, I didnt mean it like that. I'm such an idiot."

"No, that would be me," she chuckled, obviously form an inside joke,"I understand how you meant it, Jasper."

"Your definatley not an idiot, you may be the only sane one left in this God forsaken house." I said , remembering the previous scene going on before I came outside.

"SANE!" she laughed as if jokes couldn't get any funnier," Jasper your a comic genius." I heard her laugh, but I didn't need to be and empath to know what she was really feeling.

"Somtimes it's okay to feel hurt. Hell, if anyones got a reason its you Bella. You dont have to-"

"I don't need your pity I know how to handle _myself._" she said. And before I knew it she was up and walking towards the house. I saw the clouds starting to roll in.

"What are you trying to say?"

"All I'm saying is maybe you should fix your own self caused issues, before you go flaunting off your unneeded advice." she said, What happened in the matter of minutes we were sitting here? Where had that light happier side gone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she remained silent, as did I. In the back round I heard the faintest sounds. I didn't even know what it was."What is -"

"Shhhhhh!." Then I knew what I was hearing. And it tore me to shreds. But what the hell was I supposed to do. Go and apologize for loving Bella, the way I do. Should I go back to Alice and wipe away her tears, telling here everything has changed, and go back to pretend loving her the way she wants me to.

So I stood there in the silence not knowing what to do or say.

"Your pathetic, you can even go up to her and say something ." She turned and started walking again. Where the hell does she get off telling me I'm pathetic.

"Oh _I'm _Pathetic. Your the one who's been so wrapped up in the fluffy things you didn't even know what was going on."

"What?"

"You can't possible tell me you had no idea. That you had no idea as to what was going on under your own nose. You were in denial, Bella. You wanted to believe he was perfect so you made him out to be. Did You think him and Rose just happened to be missing at the same time." All the words had rushed out before I could stop them.

"You son of a bitch. Don't you dare tell what I did and didn't know. I knew. . . I knew that he was supposed to love me. We were supposed to be forever." The trees thrashed with the wind."He told me he would love me forever. He said that!" The lighting left it's luminescent glow against the purple clouds and the thunder mimicked her outrage. "I never asked for perfection, 'cause I know it doesn't exist. All I asked was for him to never leave me, and always love me." The night was beginning to mock the day this mess started. The rain started to pour down on us as she fell to her knees, gasping for air. Had what I said really brought all this pain. I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!! I ran to her side, hoping that she wouldn't stop me. She put of her hand as if to try and stop me with her telekinesis. But there was nothing, no sudden inability to move. she was. . .too weak. She wrapped her arms around her chest, trying to control her sobs. Then I felt it, everything she was feeling, everything she had ever felt, the burning and the stabbing, the feeling as if my heart was being ripped out of my chest. She didn't have the strength to hold up her barrier anymore.

I crawled out toward her and rocked her in my lap.

**Bella's Pov**

Jasper rocked me in his arms like a baby.

"Shhh Bella , I know. . .I know. I feel it too." He grabbed my hand and whispered,"Let me love you, Bella." I stared up and him, not knowing what to do or how to answer. The sudden draw made electricity run straight though my body as our lips came together. Moving sync. The the rain continued to drench us, we couldn't get enough of each other. I didnt want to tear away from him this time and run away. I wanted to to be with him. And that scared me.

"There's nothing to be afraid of,"he whispered against my lips." I know you want this as much as I do. I can feel it." All these feelings are driving me crazy. I don't know what I want. Dammit! I'm so confused.

"Don't think so hard Bella. . . just feel." He said against my lips again. Yeah, I felt it, and it was hard against my leg. Not to mention the throbbing between my own legs. Damn! Where was all this coming from. Well whatever it is, all I know is, I wanted him . . .and bad. I wasn't apparent of our certain position change. I was laying on the wet grass and he was hovered over me. Our tongues still battling it out . His hands roamed around my body. Down the small of my back, down my inner thigh and back up again. Constantly, missing the stop my body screamed for him the most. We started to be greedy with each other, not wanting any space between us as our hands explored each other. His hand traveled slowly up my shirt, raising the goose bumps on my granite skin with his path. Was that even possible. He reached the black lace of my bra, tracing the lining of it.

_God help me._

The back door swung open

"Hey Bella, Car-. . . .Jasper?!" Emmett said not having to squint through the darkness to see us. Jasper jumped off me. And i put some distance between us.

"Shit!" He swore. He took the word out of my mouth. Emmett shut the door. Silence fell between the distance between us as we walk into the house.

Tell me why I had the feeling all hell was about to break loose. . . .again.

* * *

**lol, Jasper is so hawt, lol, if only dumbass Emmett. . .anyway. don't ya just luv cliffies(pun intended) . yea yea yea, I know about the mistakes, but I assume u know what i meant , review now luv ya bunches.**


	9. Chapter 9 A slap in the face

**Yeah yeah yeah, I know, I'm so sorry, an author's note, but seriously, you need to read I need your help seriously**

**Oka****y so idk about the rest of yall but I couldnt log in for about a week and a half and idk why, I'm sooooooo sorry for the long wait, but thanks for still keeping up with me, the wait is partialy my fault because i didnt know how to continue...and I still dont. Soo help me out here. I'll take any idea of what should happen in this next chapter, you can even write the next chapter and then send it to me. all credits would go to u and you only. Thank you for everything, I love you guys so much. write to you soon, when I get an idea. **

**Buh-bye.**


	10. Chapter 10 unexctpected guestssnk peek

**ok ok sue me I havent updated in wat...a few months yea yea but ive been in nd out of school for my cello nd ive had NO time cus of finals nd all that jazz so im here now and with sum awesome new ideas from a great reviewer. so so nuff yap yap nd on with it i say! oh nd this is only a sneak peak of the next chappy so here ya go**

* * *

**previously**

_God help me._

_The back door swung open_

_"Hey Bella, Car-. . . .Jasper?!" Emmett said not having to squint through the darkness to see us. Jasper jumped off me. And i put some distance between us._

_"Shit!" He swore. He took the word out of my mouth. Emmett shut the door. Silence fell between the distance between us as we walk into the house._

_Tell me why I had the feeling all hell was about to break loose. . . .again._

We both came to the door and simultaneously put or hand on the door knob but quickly pulled away.

"Umm, ladies first,"he said stepping back so I could get through.

"Right," I replied. As jasper closed the door behind himself the room gained this heavy feeling.

Everyones eyes were on me like I should have something to say. Well I didn't. Unless Emmett ran in there screaming that I was making out with jasper, how would they .....

My eyes fell upon a very livid, ready to strike vampire....of course. Mind reading freak. Carisle cleared his throat and the attention was given to him again.

"Well, I called you guys in because we have guest coming in the near future. And we don't want to be -"

"Tomarrow 9:05 p.m." alice said, arriving from upstairs to join the rest of us.

"Oh well, sooner then I thought," he continued.

"Alright more fun to add to this damned party," Rose laughed," who are they anyway."

"I don't know I couldn't see as clear. Some one must be guarding..." Alice said as she fell into a daze.

"Well we defiantly don't want to be caught by surprise, for all me know it could very well be-"

"Vulturi," Alice said still in a gaze.

"Oh great." Emmett said.

"We all know that it's imperative that-"

"Change of plans!,"Alice snapped," make that tonight at 9:05."

"Well how the hell could you have missed that!" Edward was always the one to over react.

"Well I don't know" Alice sneered,"maybe you should try seeing the future...no?... Well then shut up!" Her voice changes to a more sincere tone." I'm sorry guys I don't know what happened."

"You don't have to apologize honey, you didn't know." Esme said.

"So that leaves us wat...?" Edward said. All attention shifted toward the clock.9:04

"You've got to be shitting me," Emmett responded.

"Emmett," Esme scorned. We all laughed a bit in spite of ourselves.

As intended the clock went to 9:05 nd the door bell rang.

"Oh well at least the ass whole has manners," Emmett said.

"Emmett!" Esme said," do you?"

Carisle went to go open the door. And we all sat there , what else were we supposed to do. And then they gracfully strolled in. Aro nd a group of very new people all new except for one ...Jane.

"Well please have a seat where ever you can," Carisle said politley.

"Ahh well yes thank you, let me introduce myself along with my company. Im Aro as you all know, joel," he pointed to a spikey brown headed boy," arlena," he motion to a very petite small bruenette. she looked up at us and her eyes were completley black. And not to metion scared the crap out of me."caream," he motion to a chalky olive skin toned woman. She was bueatiful, flawless. She made Rose look like corner trash."And Jane," she smiled wickedly at us. more at me then anyone else. And I smiled just as wickedly back. Edward looked up at joel suspiciously, nd joel nodded. Edward sat back in his seat and still stared at Joel.

* * *

**Well thats all i have time for tonight people it was just a sneak peek. Its like 2:28 right now nd im really tired so, night night. I think ill update tomarrow**


	11. Chapter 11 unexpected guest

**weel, im ready to get typing nd all that cus ive got my mood music today, im listening to the vitamin string quartet gosh there awesome they play about every song on the radio you can think of, nd im listening to apocalyptica(a cello rock group that does metalica covers). so i fired up nd ready to go!!!! now now on with it **

* * *

**previously**

_God help me._

_The back door swung open_

_"Hey Bella, Car-. . . .Jasper?!" Emmett said not having to squint through the darkness to see us. Jasper jumped off me. And i put some distance between us._

_"Shit!" He swore. He took the word out of my mouth. Emmett shut the door. Silence fell between the distance between us as we walk into the house._

_Tell me why I had the feeling all hell was about to break loose. . . .again._

We both came to the door and simultaneously put or hand on the door knob but quickly pulled away.

"Umm, ladies first,"he said stepping back so I could get through.

"Right," I replied. As jasper closed the door behind himself the room gained this heavy feeling.

Everyones eyes were on me like I should have something to say. Well I didn't. Unless Emmett ran in there screaming that I was making out with jasper, how would they .....

My eyes fell upon a very livid, ready to strike vampire....of course. Mind reading freak. Carisle cleared his throat and the attention was given to him again.

"Well, I called you guys in because we have guest coming in the near future. And we don't want to be -"

"Tomorrow 9:05 p.m." Alice said, arriving from upstairs to join the rest of us.

"Oh well, sooner then I thought," he continued.

"Alright more fun to add to this damned party," Rose laughed," who are they anyway."

"I don't know I couldn't see as clear. Some one must be guarding..." Alice said as she fell into a daze.

"Well we defiantly don't want to be caught by surprise, for all me know it could very well be-"

"Vulturi," Alice said still in a gaze.

"Oh great." Emmett said.

"We all know that it's imperative that-"

"Change of plans!,"Alice snapped," make that tonight at 9:05."

"Well how the hell could you have missed that!" Edward was always the one to over react.

"Well I don't know" Alice sneered,"maybe you should try seeing the future...no?... Well then shut up!" Her voice changes to a more sincere tone." I'm sorry guys I don't know what happened."

"You don't have to apologize honey, you didn't know." Esme said.

"So that leaves us what...?" Edward said. All attention shifted toward the clock.9:04

"You've got to be shitting me," Emmett responded.

"Emmett," Esme scorned. We all laughed a bit in spite of ourselves.

As intended the clock went to 9:05 nd the door bell rang.

"Oh well at least the ass whole has manners," Emmett said.

"Emmett!" Esme said," do you?"

Carisle went to go open the door. And we all sat there , what else were we supposed to do. And then they gracfully strolled in. Aro nd a group of very new people all new except for one ...Jane.

"Well please have a seat where ever you can," Carisle said politely.

"Ahh well yes thank you, let me introduce myself along with my company. I'm Aro as you all know, Joel," he pointed to a spiky brown headed boy," Arlena," he motion to a very petite small brunette. she looked up at us and her eyes were completely black. And not to mention scared the crap out of me. Joel smiled as he continued to look at the floor."caream," he motion to a chalky olive skin toned woman. She was beautiful, flawless. She made Rose look like corner trash. Then again she had that pretty down packed,"And Jane," she smiled wickedly at us. More at me then anyone else. And I smiled just as wickedly back. If was a fight she wanted its a fight she'll get. Joel grabbed Jane's arm and stared at her warningly. it seemed like they were having a conversation only then could understand. Jane nodded and stepped back. Edward looked up at Joel suspiciously, and Joel nodded. Edward sat back in his seat and still stared at Joel. What the hell is going on.

"Pleasure to meet you all," Carisle said." I am Carisle, this is my wife Esme,"Esme politely nodded to them."Emmett," Emmett waved his hand like a three year old kid. Rosalie scoffed and rolled her eyes."Rosalie." She rolled eyes again. I swear it made me want to slap her eye out of her head. Joel look smiled again nd then looked at me ...more like stared. As if I had lobster crawling out of my ears. It made me look away quickly."Alice,"who was propped against the wall behind the couch."Edward,"who was inaudible growling at Joel for some reason."And Bella." Everyone in the aro group turned to look at me, noticeably intrigued. Ugg...attention. I slouched in the couch hoping I would disappear into it.....no such luck.

"I guess that's my cue, obviously your wondering why we came in such a manner. The subject at hand is Mrs. Swan , or should should I say Cullen. Oh yes the wedding , so . We've heard about you. And to my understanding-

"Swan." hell if I'd have the last name of the bastard.

"Yes well, we would like to Extend a membership to this very talented young woman,"he said, ignoring my little correction. Its not like I hadn't see this coming. I'm really just surprised it took them ten years to get around to it . But if Not five years ago then why now?

And the whole stair holes into Bella thing was really getting to me.

"Well that's up to Bella, of course," Carisle said. Well thanks.

"Well I would need time to think." I said so I didn't make them wait. As if told, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice stared at me incredulously. Like I had given the wrong answer. Well I wasnt going to completely going to say no if that's what they wanted . The farther away I get from this hell hole the better. Plus maybe I needed this opportunity.

"Yes time we have too much of it generally, but in this case we don't. Certain circumstances cause for a more strict time limit."

"What are the certain circumstances, might I ask?" Esme said finally speaking for the first time in the conversation.

"Glad you asked," Aro said, sounding excited to being on the subject." there been sum type of uprising, newborns are coming out of nowhere. Almost as if a repeat of your past experience Mr. Whitlock. Vulgar, Repulsive ways of killing, and worst of all its slopping and easy to tell it couldn't have been done by a human."

"Oh cus killing should be done neatly , then it's ok?" I said sarcastically. Whoa where did that come from. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, the way a drill Sergent would look at a unexpected subordinate. Then disregarded it.

"As I was saying, it is going to blow our cover if it is not controlled," Great job Bella nice way to make an ass out of yourself," I wanted to nip this before I became some kind of a problem."

"Ok your whole crew has been in perfect condition when it comes to things like this, why am I so important now."

"We need as much help as we can get."

"Is it possible we could go along with her, all who want to go. If she indeed decides to agree," Carisle asked.

"Do detect fault on my part my friend?,"Aro asked, as he half smiled. there was something about him that made you want to bow down and cower on fear.

"Of course not, you said you needed as much help as possible."

"Well very well then, the more the merrier. But of course the major decision lies with miss swan." And of course the attention is now on me.

"Well how much time do I have to think?," I asked.

"We'll need you in Italy by noon the this day next week."

"Very short notice Aro," Carisle said in a condescending tone. But he was exactly right. How was I supposed to decide weather I wanted to risk my life or ruin it by living here, in one week.

"If Bella does go, will she be able to come back and resume living the way she has been," Jasper asked with sincere concern. I loved that he cared so much....wait. I really have to stop those thoughts.

"We have rules, there's only one way out of the Vulturi."

"She most definatley will not!,"Edward said voice full of rage...as if he gave a damn.

"I have my own voice and I will use it. So your intervention, is dismissed. And I'll go"

"Splendid, I'll see you there then I've already made your flight arrangements to leave early the morning of the day before. Flight leaves at 4:30-"

"I'm sorry ...I'll?" Rosalie said.

"Oh I almost forgot, Carisle you wouldn't mind my guest staying with you just for this week, I would never ask you if it weren't important, Jane will be traveling with me though, we have business to attend to."

"No problem. We're glad to have guests."

"_Your _glad to have guests," Rosalie said as she rolled her eyes yet again.

"Leave your bad attitude somewhere else Rosalie," Carisle said calmly but sternly. She sat back in her seat and remained quiet. About time some one shut her up. " We'll be off now, thank you and my apologies for the inconvenience." With that he left and the room fell into an awkward silence. Well well, I guess we have to get acquainted with the newbies.

* * *

**kk its about to get very good, lol Im even excited so im sorry for all the grammatical error suck it up nd deal, that for evething especially to the on how gave me this super fantasmic Idea all praise to jasperRocks2580. thank for everything, without you this story was going in the toilet. soo please pleeeeeaaaaase review, it make me all warm and fuzzy inside!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter12happily ever after what a bitch

**Sorry I got school and ap classes and stuff so im really trying, just need to manage my time better . PROCRASTINATION IS THE DEATH HOLE FOR ALL STUDENTS!!!!! . . .Just letting you know. Alright, sorry in advance for the typos .**

* * *

_...Previously..._

_"Oh, I almost forgot. Carisle you wouldn't mind my guest staying with you just for this week, I would never ask you if it weren't important, Jane will be traveling with me though, we have business to attend to."_

_"No problem. We're glad to have guests." Carisle said politely. I'm not so sure I would have given him the same answer. Why is he spontaneously dumping his little minions here?_

_"Your glad to have guests," Rosalie said as she rolled her eyes yet again._

_"Leave your bad attitude somewhere else Rosalie," Carisle said calmly but sternly. She sat back in her seat and remained quiet. About time some one shut her up. " We'll be off now, thank you and my apologies for the inconvenience." With that he left and the room fell into an awkward silence. Well well, I guess we have to get acquainted with the newbies._

_XxX_

"Well," Carisle said , breaking the long, drawn out session of awkward silence after Aro's deprivle," Esme and I will be off, hunting of course, anyone joining?" We all shrugged, not really up for anything right now. Esme grabbed Carisle arm and smiled sweetly.

"I guess its just us then," she said, sounding a little too happy. Truthfully they wanted to get away from us. And I don't blame them...I wanted to get away from us. Her countenance seemed to change with her thoughts maybe and she looked at at us questionably."Maybe we should stay, you know ...with everything that has happened....?" Thank you Esme for bringing up the subject to avoid. Though her truth shines through again. It's only a matter of time before we show our guest how truly fucked up we are. So why prolong the inevitable?

"Well I'm, hoping the hundreds of years of maturity hasn't reversed its self. And that you all will behave yourselves." He spoke to soon. Edward went from jerk to ass...I'm not sure if that a progress or what?

Alice spoke up.

"We'll be fine Carisle...I haven't seen any heads flying." Yet.

"Right well I'm trusting you all will be polite to our new guest show then around, make them feel welcome we'll be back in the morning." With that that the stood bid there goodbye's and left. And of course the room blanketed with an awkward silence. Before Alice spoke up trying so desperately to living up the mood a bit . Because it was so desperately needed.

"Alright well ummm....I think we should get to know each other a little better... it kinda sucks to have to live with some complete strangers for a week so I'll start. Well, I'm Alice but you can call me Aly or what ever. I see predetermined decisions before they happen and I'm a religious shopper." She said. We all kind of laughed at the "predetermined" part. Alice looked to Rosalie gesturing that she go next.

"I'm Rose and I don't see the future but do contribute to making the world look that much better." OH...WOW! Emmett coughed violently and then turned into boisterous laughter. Rosalie scowled at him turning the whole room into full smiles.

"Guess it's my turn,"He said after his laughing fit," I'm Emmett, the most liveliest corpse in this bunch. And I guess video games are my kinda thing."

"And I'm Jasper, the one who repetitiously kicks Emmett's ass in video games. I'm an empath and I love music." Jasper looked to the root of all ev-...I mean Edward who was yet again staring at Joel. "Well anyway this is Edward he's a mind reading pianist. And Bella?"

" I'm Bella and I don't really know what to say other then the obvious that you all already know about me. I guess I like music too and reading as well." I sure didnt include the fact that if you tick me off once it's over. I'd hope they'd get the picture soon enough.

"Guess that's our cue eh?," he said with a very heavy Australian accent," I'm Joel, I love reading but I also play the guitar. Me and your friend Edward here have alot in common already, I'm a mind reader as well." Oh god Like we need an- . . . I stopped my thought where they were. Ugh...this is going to be hard. If Joel could read my thoughts, which I doubt, but if he could I would want to give away something I shouldn't. Joel looked at Caream but she raised and eye brow to him and he rolled his eyes." Well this is Caream, don't know why she's trying to be shy 'cause she's not, don't let her fool you. Caream's more a flirt then anything, I'll tell you she-" Caream jabbed him in the side.

"Shut up," She said, a small hint of maybe italian in her voice maybe," I'm not as much of a flirt as you so dont even start that. " Joel laughed and proceded with his introduction. Joel did seem like the flirty type. He was cute , nice smile, nice laugh. He's got the pretty boy look down to a point. He looked at me and smiled crookedly, in a very flirtatious way. I smiled back....

Wrong girl honey.

Maybe he had got the message, and if he did, I hope he'd heard it loud and clear.

He smirked and began again.

"Anyway this is Arlena. She doesn't talk much only if it's necessary. I guess her talent is a little bit morbid," he laughed," she can look at you and have you do anything she wants. let just say if you piss her off too much you might not make it to the next day......but it's not as bad as you think. She's not easily angered, are you pip squeak?" he laughed .She looked at him annoyed and then smiled. Joel's hand crossed his face with a loud _slap. _The whole room died of laughter. All except for Joel of course, who was rubbing his face.

"Looks like you've pissed her off too much. Leave the child alone I think you've picked on her enough for the night."

"What ever." He said. Amongst all the "fun" I decided to leave the room and go back outside. And breathe in the fresh air . I lay back down on the grass and though about What had happened with Jasper and I. The way his body felt against mine, the way I felt with him...and oh god those lips...Ugh NOOOOOO please get it out of my head. I breathed in deeply and stared at the moon and thought about my decision.

I've just decided to devote my existence to killing and what....? Being told what to do, and when and how to do it all the time. Bella the killing robot.....terma-bella....

What the hell have I just done.

Minutes passed as I lay there with my eyes closed and hummed a tune that pooped into my head. But then immediately stopped when I realized what I was humming.

He said he loved me.....God, he said he freaking loved me! My lullaby rang again through my head and for a second I was back at the piano....

_I sat there listening to the song and it's enticing beauty._

How many times did he say he loved me?

And how many times did me mean it?

I sighed again. And the rain started to fall again. I ignored it, wanted nothing but to sulk in my own self pity.

What the hell was I doing?

Why was I crying over this? Get yourself together Bella. Get over it and move on for Christ sake.

I hated my self and its entirety. I told myself to get over it but..... why can't I?

"For a second I would think you where sleeping. " My eyes shot open " But then I question...In the rain?"

"I don't know who or what you think you are, but where do you get off invading my space like this... Never mind that, if you'd like to stay in one piece it be in your best interests to leave." I said, keeping my eyes narrowed toward the moon.

"Wow, no love for the new guest, Isabella?"

"Bella, my name is Bella. And your right let me be a little more polite. Could you back the hell off ...please?"

"Ouch. Look don't shove me off so quickly. I know how you feel." Who the hell was this jerk?

"We met you what?! an hour ago and you all the sudden know everything about us, about me ? Well, lets get one thing straight so your week here will be a little bit more informed. You. Don't. Know. Me. So don't try to understand."

"I don't try to be invasive but I can't help but be a little too observant I guess. And no, I don't know everything but I do know quite a lot."

"What cause you think you have a few little facts. You have no idea what's going on."

"Ok..You met Edward over ten years ago as a human and and went through many problems with the Vulturi about being together. You had to fake your death and break your fathers heart just to be with ,married him, and where happily together for ten years until recently you found out he was sleeping with Rosalie who was initially Emmett's mate, who have been together for about 100 years. Rose was raped by her husband and friends she was later turned into a vampire but took revenge on everyone who wronged her and killed them. Soon came along the Cullen's who took rose on vegetarian vampire conditions... Which I truly don't understand, but anyway then she found Emmett almost completely destroyed by a bear, but saved him and turned him into a vampire. So now you have feelings for Jasper who's is initially Alice's mate who of which met a long while ago. Jasper who was involved in the first newborn outrage, also has feeling for you, but undecided feelings for Alice. Your family is quiet the soap opera in my opinion." Joel said.

What .The .Fuck.

Yeah ok, sure he was a mind reader. I know that much, but who was thinking about there life story, about all our life stories? It sure ass hell wasn't me. Maybe Aro told them-

"No he didn't. Yes I am a mind reader but I also have some what the ability of Aro. I know your past and everyone else's in the house along with everyone I've seen. Well not there past in it's entirety just what they know of there past."

"Well it doesn't matter so I don't care. So what then your he same position as I am. All you can do is know. And why the hell can you read my thoughts but Edw- he can't? What makes you so special ,huh?" I said, partially infuriated that my whole life was completely invaded by someone that just popped at the house just hours ago. WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS!!!!!!!!!! Damn vampires and there stupid powers!!

"ouch...?"

"STOP THAT!!!!!!" I yelled. This second is the spark of a horrible week or maybe even existence.

I stood and walked back into house slamming the door maybe a little too hard but not hard enough to break it off .....again. I stepped in the room and fell silent and looked to at me like I was a ticking bomb. ...and I was, but still. I've about had it with the staring. I ignored them all and continued to find a space for me and me only ,minus the life invasive ,mind reading individuals.

I went up stairs to my room. But as soon and I processed the scenery I felt myself loosing it again. Breaking down and staying this way forever.

The room with barley a wall. I saw the neat room except for some occasional CD's or books and such. I saw the Piano that he played on more then often. The song he gave to me the bueatiful song he said was mine. This room was mine. He was mine. Was ....was....was...was. And what do I have now? what am I without Edward...?

JESUS BELLA GET IT TOGETHER!!!! I have myself that all I need. I am Isabella Marie Swan and I don't need Edward....I don't...

The threatening sobs slide up my throat as I urged my self from the room . But instead of my body listening to me I sunk down into the cream colored carpet and put my head in between my knees and sobbed. Over what? Nothing, everything...I don't know. All I knew was this was all wrong. Where the hell was my happily ever after.

xXxXxXxX

My head surfaced from the perpetual state of absence...that of which I was grateful for. I was drowned in thick fog for a timeless period. A blackout.

It's kind of like sleeping but on more of the unpredictalble side. You can never know how long it takes for me to wake up. Leave it to me to be the only fucked up vampire.

I sighed.

How long had I been out this time.

I decided to drag my eyes open to find out where exactly I was. All over the wall were posters of famous 80's rock bands....Jasper's room. I looked down and the dark blue and forest gree sheets beneath me. It was dark in the room, with a little glow to it.. And judging by the fact that no light shone from the window, it must have been night time. I needed to figure out what day it was...or at least what time.

It took my body a while to register that thought. Then took it another while to actually sit up. As I did I notice where the glow came from. It was the mac radiating from Jasper's desk, where he sat. I wonder if he was completely ignoring me for a reason.

Then I saw the headphones in his ear...still....vampire hearing?

I shifted on the bed making obvious noise. Desperate much?

"Feeling neglected?" he chuckled softly, turning around and finally giving me his attention. Great going Bella. I shrugged nonchalantly like a had no idea what he was talking about.

"No," I responded," Why's it so dark?"

"Ya see there's this thing called a light switch, and when you turn it to the on side the lights get-"

"Ok smart ass, I get it." I tossed the pillow at he face but he caught it without a problem.

"Ouch Bella, I really am truly offended." I scoffed and he laughed. He got up with the pillow and came to the bed and sat with me. Ok....no awkwardness at all.

"I don't remember telling you could come and sit with me." I said sarcastically as I fell back on the bed.

"I don't remember asking," he said right back and lay down right beside me," Plus ,it is my bed."

"Touche." Silence suffocated the room for a twenty year minute.

"So how long are we going to ignore the big white elephant?" He said. Oh god. I knew I was coming sooner or later.

"Come again?"

He cocked his head to the side to look at me with on raised eye brow. I couldn't help but explode with laughter. Soon he joined in, laughing with me . Until I stopped and came up with an answer.

"I don't know, can we shove it in the closet?"

"Sorry, wont fit."

"Hide it under the clothes?"

"Nope, not enough clothes in the world."

"Jasper I don't know what do tell you."

"The truth wouldn't suck so much."

"Well it just might." I sighed.

"I'm not asking you to marry me," He said sitting up on the bed and running his hands through his soft blonde locks," I'm asking you to _try_ with me."

"It's not a good idea," I said sitting up as well. Jasper and Bella? No something's wrong. How bad is it to love your best friends boyfriend......bad, really really bad. No, no, no, no, no.

"Your not even trying. Stop feeling guilty for Alice, it wasn't going anywhere for us , so I'm willing to try again...with you."

"So I'm part of your trial and error?"

"No no no....ugh, your taking it the wrong way. I-I want you Bella..." He spoke the last part very quietly, the way you do when your shy...it was very cute, in an innocent sense.

Which made it so much harder. I wanted to be with jasper. I do. And my desicion is made...I want to be with Jasper.

The moment settled in for a while, as I sat and contemplated what I was about to get myself into....

I stopped thinking.

Thinking made everything confusing so I'm just going to do it .

"Jasper?"

"Yea?" he said biting his lower lip and looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"I.....I do love you."

He looked at me questionably, then smiled... god he look so damn happy. Like I had just given him life.

Dammit....dammit, dammit, dammit!

I leaned over to hug him and he hugged me back. And whispered softly, so soft it was hard for even a vampire to hear it...

"Just not the way you want me to."

with that I slipped out of his arms, walked out of the room and closed the door...

* * *

**yea yea yea so it took me a while like a said ...I'm working on it. Science Fair project , essays......I GOT an A IN AP HUMAN GEOGRAPHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MU AH HA HA HA HA AH!!! ok soooooooo thanks for sticking with me or becoming a newbie to the shaken group.....**

**anybody heard of the new movie brothers...i think im gonna turn this story in to something like that...mu ah aha ha ha ha ha lol.**

**(I think I like the evil laugh too much...?)**

**luv you lots**

**toodles.**

**~tm...woops**


	13. Chapter 13 Shut the fuck up

_**So you wanna kill me right? lol i have litterally had NO time to write. Busy Busy Busy...but since AP exams are over...I can now focus lol. But i miss all my lovley veiwers...ya kno i cant live without ya. :P so nuff yappidy yappidy ehh? ON WITH IT!**_

* * *

_...Previously..._

_"So I'm part of your trial and error?"_

_"No no no...ugh, your taking it the wrong way. I-I want you Bella..." He spoke the last part very quietly, the way you do when your shy...it was very cute, in an innocent sense._

_Which made it so much harder. I wanted to be with jasper. I do. And my desicion is made...I want to be with Jasper._

_The moment settled in for a while, as I sat and contemplated what I was about to get myself into..._

_I stopped thinking._

_Thinking made everything confusing so I'm just going to do it ._

_"Jasper?"_

_"Yea?" he said biting his lower lip and looking at me from the corner of his eye._

_"I...I do love you."_

_He looked at me questionably, then smiled... god he look so damn happy. Like I had just given him life._

_Dammit...dammit, dammit, dammit!_

_I leaned over to hug him and he hugged me back. And whispered softly, so soft it was hard for even a vampire to hear it..._

_"Just not the way you want me to."_

_with that I slipped out of his arms, walked out of the room and closed the door..._

_XxXxXxXxXxX_

As I walked down the stairs I took that last scene with Jasper and shoved it in a little black box in my mind labeled "shit I have to deal with later", locked it, and threw it in my ocean of anomolies.

I took a deep breathe.

Ive yet to find out what time it is...OR how long I've been sleep.

I reached the last step and peaked my head around the corner and everyone looked back at me. Ugh.

"SHE LIVES!," Emmett cried. I smiled at him and the TV glared "YOU LOOSE" on his side of the screen as Caream smiled smugly at her victory. " What the- hey I wasn't payin attention no fair!"

"You whine like that all the time?" she chuckled

"No...i just...rematch."

"Your on." Emmett cracked his knuckles and put his game face on. Go time.

"How long was I out?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"About 8 hours." My head snapped up.

"You must have a death wish."

"You asked a question...I answered."

"learn to speak unless spoken too."

"What is that?...An attempt to explain to me the way a house guest should act. You should learn to treat house guest with a bit more care."

"We'll you've crossed a line so there's no more respect."

"I'm so terrible sorry."

"Sarcasm isn't your thing."

"Yea? Neither are melodramatic girls who put up fronts go around with a "fuck the world" attitude all day."

"Kiss my ass"

"Happy to."

I exited the kitchen and decided to step back out side to watch the sun rise.

"At least theres something I can count on," I grumbled. I sighed and layed in the same spot the previous scenerio took place.

Roaslie's POV

I straightened up my outfit and decided it was time to leave edward and his room for the moment. I was gettin bored anyway. Why not endulge in the nonsense everyone else was puttin on about the whole situation.

I mean come on. "_You have to be delicate with Bella_". It's not my problem the little bitch can't control her emotions. You would think that if every time you were slightly uncomfortable you would cause catastrophic mistakes, you'd just hurry up and put yourself in a white patted box soon enough.

"Rose baby, please stop thinking about her. It's driving me insane," Edward said as he slowly slid his hands around my waist.

"I'm sorry it's just. . .its madness the way this people do things around here."

"I know," he started sucking on my neck slowly and slowly moving his hands toward the zipper to my pants.

"I just got dressed...Eddie...baby please."

"Just lay with me Rose."

"Edward I..." His hands slipped in my panties...Fuck everything else.

Jasper's POV

It wasn't enough that I had to feel everybodies emotions at a time of distress and unease, but also the confused vortex of my own. _Hurt. Betrayal. Anger. Understanding. Lonly. Lost_. ...it was hard to decipher which were mines and which weren't. I slid back and eased into a laying position on my bed. Wishing more then anything that I could sleep.

What went wrong again?

I played everything out in my head over and over till the hurt was over whelming.

"Get a grip you idiot,"I spoke aloud to myself. What the hell was I feeling sorry for? Did I actually think that was going to happen? That Bella was just going to forget everything and run off into the horizon with me. Fucktard.

_Stupidity_

Yea that was my feeling.

But the back yard...

I sighed remembering how she felt against me. How perfectly sinful it felt...and all I want is more. And her perfection had nothing to do with the fact she was one of us but ...just Bella. Perfect lips, perfect beautiful hair, perfect eyes that change so much, perfect breast...

I felt myself getting hard over how bad I wanted her and what I want to do to her to make her mine...to be hers...

What the hell Jasper... what the fuck is wrong with you. Ugh ...so wrapped up in your desire you forget how broken she is...so broken.

Fuck yes I just wanna break her. Rid her body of everything while she screams my name...

My body shot up.

Those were not my feelings.

Then I heard noises peircing through my thoughts...Moaning and grunting...hushing and more moaning.

And now...I was livid.

I quietly walked down the hallway to Edward's room and swug the door open.

"DO YOU FUCKING MIND! For shits sake, can you fuck her brains out elsewhere? I mean come the fuck on you'd think you'd gotten enough for the past five to ten years right? SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I slammed the door and went to go retreive my Ipod and ran down stairs.

"Jazz my man whats up? Where ya goin?," Em said and I turned the door knob.

"Out, just for a -" I stopped when I saw Caream wrapped up in his arms...asleep? " Is she asleep?"

"Yea Isn't that amazing? It's part of her gift...she has human like quailities when she wants to except for dying and aging."

"Interesting...amongst other things I suppose. But anyway for a walk I'll be back soon."

"Okay see ya...should I ask about the thing upstairs."

"No," and with that I left.

* * *

**_kay so sue me...lol Yes it is the shortest chappy on earth but get the fuck over it Ill write more later...jk jk but i will right more later...I la la la la loooove to get summ reviews :)...it would make me feel warm and fuzzy inside..._**

**_I'm working on my letter to drake right now..._**

**_ehhemmm_**

**_Dear Drake_**

**_why are you such a fucking idiot... I mean nicki manaj? come on..._**

**_lol ugh...sorry I had to express my distaste. But anyway REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**


End file.
